Doubting Nick
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2x05: The Good Shepherd. Hank visits Monroe for a chat regarding Nick.


A/N : Do Not Own Grimm. After watching 2x05 I thought about a few things.

1) It occurred to me that Hank was still not quite settled in with the Wesen stuff

2) Did Nick's** Grimmstincts** improve? He sorta knew that the Nuckelavee was following him

3) Renard experiencing aftereffects of the pure-heart potion / kissing Juliette gig. *the mystery is killing me*

4) Monroe going undercover! He's so awesome.

5) Herd Mentality is Just. So .Creepy

6) Amnesiac!Julliette is so crushing on Nick *Falling in love all over again*

7) Nick **kills a guy** and goes home to Juliette like it's a **bad day at work**. *loving the badassery*

8) Renard seems **proud** that Nick offed the Royal assassin.

9) The reverend looks like a bad guy from the start.. .

* * *

**Doubting Nick **

* * *

Being stared at is uncomfortable, and being a blutbad makes it worse when you have heightened senses. Monroe was getting increasingly irritated from the moment Hank showed up at his doorstep for some 'advice'. "You should quit staring at me like I'm going to woge on you, Hank. I know all these is kind of new for you but it's rude man."

"Sorry Monroe, I can't help it since... You know, I've_ seen _you before . " Hank apologized as it was just recently had he been told about the Wesen world, and he is still somewhat in shock about the whole thing. It's not everyday your partner tells you that sometimes _people_ you meet aren't really people.

It didn't even take that long for him to start staring at Monroe again but this time it wasn't so much as watching him as that he was contemplating something. The tension between them was thick and his constant eyeballing was burning a hole in the back of Monroe's head. It was getting on his nerves.

"...what? Just spit it out already, I do have work you know- like, fixing clocks- and you, staring me down, isn't doing much to help with that" Monroe snapped.

"I was wondering, Nick sees you different right ?" Hank asked.

"Yes, sometimes...when he knocks at 6 am in the morning with some life or death situation. It's a real nice way to greet good morning" Monroe deadpanned.

"I've noticed how other suspects have a certain reaction to him" Hank noted.

"Like freaking out or bolting off?"

"Yea"

"You mean you wanna know why? Isn't it obvious? He's a Grimm. A monster out of their fairy tales. I know I was pretty freaked when he ran after me the first time we met." Monroe replied.

"Okay, but I don't really get how they know. Nick seems to think that they can sense it when he recognizes them, " Hank wondered out loud because to him , everyone looks like regular people, wesen or not. He claims to the reverend that he is 'in the loop' but in reality? Not. So. Much.

"So, what is your question ?" Monroe had an idea where this was going but he had to ask.

"Does Nick look anymore different to you than he does to me?" Hank questioned. The curiosity was driving him nuts. He felt that there was still many things hidden from him. Well, he trusts Nick enough but what if there is something more to him?

" If you're asking whether he has a game face? Then no. He's not wrong to assume that we can sense him. Nick gives off this predatory vibe and we feel it when we look at him in our emotional state. It's like he's reading us, looking through everything that we are trying to mask. "

"But he's not wesen right?" Hank still had a small lingering suspicion. How could he not - after seeing how Megan responded to him in the interrogation room where she totally freaked out - just like he had when he had seen Monroe's blutbad form.

" Oh you don't have to worry about that" Monroe replied, as if he was reading Hank's mind. " although... Grimms are real bad asses. I have read some of Nick's books, his ancestors are really into the decapitating business. " Monroe casually commented.

"I know, Nick told me about it." Hank stated. He was slightly unsettled when Nick told him that, but after working with the guy for so long, Hank likes to think that he knows his partner well, that he couldn't have ended up like that.

"And you are okay with that...?" Monroe asked, wondering how a regular person like Hank could accept a working partner with an ancestry of psychopathic killers - genetics and all.

"I'm pretty sold on the 'I'm not that kind of Grimm' speech Nick delivers to everyone," Hank replied, " so yea, I don't think Nick will 'follow in the footsteps' of his ancestors, so to speak".

_'Oh man'_ Monroe thought, if only Hank knew how scary Nick mom was, or how Nick was building up his very own wesen body count beneath the city... but all things considered, he is a pretty good guy.

"Well, that's Portland's very own special catch-and-release Grimm "


End file.
